The Rebellion
by Gravitoast
Summary: Join the rebels in the fight against Homeworld as they take down full armies and grow their ranks, and see the tale of some new recruits as they quest to find the rebels on the Earth Colony.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING:This story has some heavy use of OC's so if you don't want that than...you know, go somewhere else

Sorry. •-•

AND,enjoy

* * *

The Rebellion:chapter 1

The new rebels

* * *

"What do you mean rebels?" Blue Diamond said to her subordinate, her expression calm and collected despite the news. "I, I mean a pair of gems are causing trouble, destroying spires and-"Never mind that see to it that these traitors are stopped and destroyed..." " My Diamond!" The Pearl said quickly. The Pearl walked out of Blue Diamond's shrouded throne and gave out orders to find and stop these rebels with deadly force.

Meanwhile the rebels were fighting a group of Diamond's soldiers while trying to destroy a communication hub. "HIIIYA!"Pearl shouted out as she took down another soldier, "Rose! There putting a shield around the hub we have to hurry!" "Don't worry I've got it!" Rose said leaping over the soldiers and to the towering pillars that made up the hub. Rose Quartz brought her sword to her side and made a diagonal slash across the first pillar, the top half shifted and began to slide off the bottom half, the top half now completely separated from the bottom fell to the ground and huge cracks began to form along the surface, eventually breaking into multiple large chunks hitting the ground with a large crash. " I still have to knockdown the rest you take care of the shield!" Rose said as the shield closed over the hub. Pearl thrust her spear into another soldier, slicing through their left side and cutting another right beside them. Pearl ran through the soldiers taking out a few on her way to the shield generator that floated just above the communication hub, running up a small hill Pearl jumped up as high as she could,lined up her shot, and threw her spear in the direction of the generator. The spear flew swiftly through the air and landed directly on target, the force field flickered then disappeared as the generator was destroyed, Pearl landed gracefully on the ground and summoned another spear, preparing for another assault. *CRACK*, Rose had destroyed four of eight pillars and there was a visible wobbling of the structure. Rose moved over to the next pillar and cut it in half like the others, this pillar was all that was needed to finally destroy the balance of the spires and it all began to fall and crumble against the ground just as the force field dropped. "Pearl let's go!" "Right" The two agreed as they sped away from the destruction of the hub and a multitude of gems.

"Hahaha that was great! Another hub destroyed!" Pearl exclaimed excitedly as they walked into their base of operations. "We need to go bigger" Rose said calmly, turned away from Pearl. "How much bigger could we possibly go!? We've destroyed three communication hubs, taken down hundreds of soldiers, AND shutdown an entire kindergarten!" Pearl said with a wide grin. "We go after Blue Diamond!" Rose said, turning back to Pearl with a determined look on her face. "B-but that's insane!" Pearl said, the smile on her face vanishing immediately. "The diamonds are to strong! Blue diamond alone could defeat us easily!" "Pearl, if you think it's to dangerous I'll understand if you don't come with me but I have to do this" Rose sad somberly. "I-I just don't want you to get hurt" Pearl said looking down and balling her fists. "It's okay I'll be fine, just be safe while I'm gon-" "I'm coming with you!" Pearl said interrupting Rose and bringing her head back up. "You'll need help to take her down so I'll come with you!" "Thank you Pearl" Rose said walking over to her and giving her a hug. Breaking away from their embrace Rose said,"I heard that Blue Diamond will be meeting with a Homeworld gem tomorrow we'll go then". Rose said with a smile. "I'll train hard!" Pearl said running deeper into the base.

"MA'AM!, There seems to be a deformality in the newly formed gem, what are your orders?" One Peridot said to the other in charge"What has changed?" The head scientist asked. "Well the gem is much smaller in size then anticipated of its kind and it has a different cut" sighing the head scientist said, "perfect soldiers, what a farce"The Scientist said taking an elevator down from the observatory and entering the Kindergarten, walking over to the hole of the newly awakened gem.

The gem laid on the ground motionless, weak from entering the world, a feint and muffled voice could be heard in the back of his mind. ... "Get up!" The Scientist yelled, *what?* The gem thought, not being able to process what he had been told, ..."GET UP!" The scientist once again yelled kneeling down this time to shout directly in his ear. This time the gem groggily picked himself off the ground and stood, rather shakily however. The head scientist examined the anomaly's gem, moving around his person, taking close inspection of his gem. "Your right, it would appear this Andesine is defective, send some Rubies to take care of this" the head scientist said, walking back towards the lift. "Send two Rubies to the kindergarten, there's a problem that must be dealt with" the subordinate Peridot said in to her communicator. Moments later a pair of Rubies entered the kindergarten, seeing that he was quite a bit taller than they were the two rubies fused and grabbed Andesine's arms. Andesine and the fused Ruby left the kindergarten and to an open area, stopping the Ruby said, "I'll give you a chance to fight back defect but let's be honest it's not gonna help" The Ruby lifted it's fist above her head and brought it down upon Andesine. *SMASH*, Her fist had hit something, but not her intended target, her fist landed on the flat side of a scythe. "Uuuurrg, Hey... You should... Move now!" The scythe wielding gem said as the Ruby continued to press against the gem's weapon. Andesine could hear another voice, this one just as muffled as the last, nothing seemed to be registering for him as he stood motionless watching helplessly as the gem struggled to push away the Ruby's fist. "Did you not hear me!? YOU'VE GOT TO MOVE!" The gem's words coming in clearer the second time around Andesine moved from under the Ruby and leaned against a crystal that jutted out from the ground. The gem turned their scythe upwards and slashed left producing a large gash on the Ruby's wrist. "AAAHHH!" The Ruby howled stumbling back a few steps, "Let's go while She's distracted!" The gem yelled, dematerializing the scythe, grabbing Andesine's wrist and pulling him towards an opening in the crystalline walls of the area, the duo went through the opening and the crystals closed behind them.

"What!?" Andesine said, finally out of his dazed state, as he was pulled down a long stony corridor. "Oh you finally snapped out of it huh?"The gem said continuing to pull Andesine down the hall, Andesine pulled his arm away from the gem's grip and stopped moving. "What's the problem?" The gem said, turning to face Andesine, "What's happening? Where am I?" "I saved you from being shattered and we're heading towards my hideout now come on" The gem said continuing to walk down the path. Andesine walked forward cautiously and asked, "who are you?" Without stopping the gem said, I'm Iolite, and Welcome to my home!" The gem said, extending their hand out in a sweeping motion after reaching an opening in the path. The room was almost completely empty except for two stone chairs that sat in the center. "Take a seat and I'll answer any questions you may have" Iolite said sitting in the chair on the right. "What, am I?" Andesine said, sitting the chair on the left. "You my friend, are a gem, from the epicenter of our society, Homeworld, we're a space fairing race that is bent on conquering and terraforming any planet we can get our hands on and if there's living organisms already present we kill em all" The Iolite said. "That doesn't sound good at all" "exactly! Our race is horrible, and our leaders are even worse! They create us purely for war!" The Iolite said angrily. "That's why they tried to shatter you, the scientist thought you weren't strong enough for war" "they thought I was weak? but I feel fine." Andesine said confused. "Yeah, Andesines are supposed to be strong berserking soldiers, they look more like monsters than gems, but your smaller and less bulky" "what do they do?" Andesine said worriedly. "They're sent Into the battlefield to take out enemies in hordes" "But if everyone here is, bad, doesn't that mean, your, bad?" Andesine said, getting out of his chair and taking a few steps back. "Good question, but no, I hate everything Homeworld is doing and I want to stop it! In fact I heard some rumors that there's a rebellion on the Earth colony and I wanted to join them!" Iolite said proudly. "Rebellion, yeah, YEAH, I don't like what Homeworld is doing to other planets or to us! We should go to that colony and help fight!" Andesine said, joining Iolite's hype. "Now your getting it, there's a space port not to far from here, we'll take a ship and go there as soon as possible!" "YEAH!" Andesine said, keeping the hype train rolling.

Thank you for reading I appreciate it. I was very, non- descript with Homeworld's scenery cause we don't know what it looks like yet. Post some reviews if it doesn't inconvenience you to much, what do you think of the chapter? Are my characters complete goobers? These are the questions I'd like answered, thank you! :) P.S this is literally my first fanfic so some criticism would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back! :) glad your here, when we last left off Andesine and Iolite were psyched for the destruction of the Homeworld matriarchy and the crystal gems were preparing to attack Blue Diamond, this chapter is about the OC's only so if you also want the cannon characters you'll have to wait till third chapter, still here? Okay! lets do this

The Rebellion: chapter 2

Escape from Homeworld

"YEAH!" Andesine said, keeping the hype train rolling, " How are we gonna do it?" Said Andesine, coming down from his hype high. "Well, we're going to have to map the guards shifts and locations, and we'll need to see which ship would be the best for for our plans it'll take some time, but I know we can do it!" With that, the two gems began to talk about their plan and what they'd do when they got to the earth colony into the late hours of the night.

The next morning Iolite took out a map of the space port and set it on the ground, rolling it all the way out and propping it open with a few stray rocks. "Okay, so our best bet of getting in there undetected would be to go through the entrance on the side, this is where the cargo's loaded onto the ships, we'll ride one of those into the port and get on a ship that's heading towards the Earth Colony" Iolite said In a serious and calculating tone, "The guard situation is going to be more difficult, they're All quartz gems and the freight goes through checkpoints that check all of the cargo aboard, very thoroughly" Iolite said looking up at Andesine. "So how are we supposed to get in with all those guards?" Andesine asked, "well, At first I thought we could shape shift into something small, but you don't know how to do that and I don't have time to teach you, so instead we're going to hide ourselves as best as we can behind the cargo and once we're discovered we hightail it to that ship as fast as we can" "that doesn't sound like a stable plan" Andesine said skeptically. "Well it's the best I can manage seeing as how you don't know how to use your gem abilities" "okay then, I guess we're as ready as we can be let's get out of here" Andesine said, standing up and moving towards the tunnel entrance, with Iolite following suit.

Iolite took the lead down the dark stone tunnel and put his hand on the dead end wall, it lit up with a dark blue light and it began to move to the left, revealing the outside world. Peering around the area Iolite left the tunnel and signaled for Andesine to do the same. "The port is off in that direction, it'll take us half an hour roughly to reach it" Iolite said pointing to the west of their location. After a long while the duo had finally come across the space port, crouching behind the craggy surface of a rock they looked towards their target. The cargo bay was to the right of them and freight vehicles could be seen funneling through the checkpoint, Iolite moved from cover to cover, signaling Andesine each time to move until they had reached an area near one of the freight vessels. Hopping onto the side, Iolite materialized his scythe and cut a hole large enough for the two to fit through, when the pair entered the freight vessel they moved behind large pieces of soon to be terraformers and waited for the vehicle to continue its trip. The vessel chugged along slowly as the other vehicles were inspected by the guards, finally the cargo ship the duo were stowed away on reached the checkpoint.

As it passed through the bay doors a wall of shimmering green light passed through the vehicle, past the gems, and out of the other side, after a few seconds an echoing robotic voice relayed its results, *FOREIGN MATERIAL PRESENT IN CARGO HOLD*, "huh?" One of the guards murmured as they sluggishly moved towards the back of the vessel, a few whirs and hisses could be heard as the hydraulics of the door sprung to life, shedding light on the Innards of their hideaway. The clanking of metal against boot inched closer and closer to the gems hiding spot. "What are we gonna do now!" Andesine hurriedly whispered out. "The only thing we can do" Iolite said in a calm tone as he kept out from behind his cover and slashed at the guard, "what the-!?" The guard exclaimed confused, materializing their weapon in turn, but a split second to late as Iolite's scythe landed squarely in the guard's stomach, and hitting their gem as well. The guard let out a low moan of pain and futilely tried to remove the blade from their gut, in response Iolite twisted his scythe and buried it deeper into the guard, finally removing it with one swift motion, the guard slumped onto the ground, their physical form trying in vain to return to its gem before finally shattering into pieces on the ground. Andesine stared in relief at first then in terror as he asked, " Is that what they were going to do to me?" "Yeah, see Homeworld's horrible that's why we have to get out of here" "If you hate what they do, why did YOU do it?" Andesine said staring at the back of Iolite's head, "... Come on we don't have time for this there's another guard coming!" Knocking Andesine off his train of thought he crouched down beside Iolite and watched as he peered around the corner of the ship.

The second guard walked towards the back of the ship, suffering the same fate as the first as Iolite cut down the guard and destroying their gem in only a few swift blows. "Come on let's go!" Iolite exclaimed, pointing towards one of the ships diagonal to them. The pair sprinted towards the ship as more guards realized there were intruders in the hangar they followed in pursuit of them, now only a couple meters away from the ship all the guards were on them some firing from a distance while others chased close behind. As they reached the ship Iolite promptly cut up the door and slammed into it with his shoulder, breaking it open as he fell onto the flooring of the ship, Andesine hopped in with him and proceeded to sprint to the cockpit with Iolite close behind. Iolite stood at the controls and presses some of the buttons on the glowing green panel, revving up the ship's engines. Taking up control of the ship Iolite steered it towards the hangar door and flew out and into the sky of Homeworld, the guards looking on in anger as some called in to the gem in charge. "Oh man we actually made it!" Andesine said excitedly, "Yep now I just have to set the coordinates to the Earth Colony and it'll be smooth sailing from here" Iolite stated in a chilled tone, "and could you put the door back on its frame we don't want the ship exploding when we exit the atmosphere" "Oh yeah, sure!" Andesine said moving towards the door and lifting on to the frame, placing it shakily in and hoping it would stay for the duration of their trip.

So this was the second chapter of the rebellion it seems a little short in my opinion but enough about my opinions I wanna here yours give me some feedback and I'll see what I can do to alleviate any inconveniences in the plot or anything like that.

Thank you for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again peeps, haven't posted anything in like, WEEKS, but I'm finally back to continue this story you hopefully won't have to deal with any more long breaks.

With that in mind, Let's get on with the story!

The Rebellion: Chapter 3

Crashed

Their stolen vessel lazily drifted along in the vast emptiness of space. Iolite maned the controls, pushing a few buttons at random intervals, but otherwise blankly stared off into the inky black of space. Andesine paced around the ships hull impatiently as the duo ebbed closer and closer to the earth colony, just not fast enough for Andesine's liking. "Uuuuuuuggg! Why is this taking so long!? Andesine groaned out pacing around faster and throwing his hands into the air. Iolite remained silent, disregarding his question besides a passing glance in his direction before turning back to the controls.

" Ioliiiiite! Are we gonna be there soon!?" Andesine said with a pout. Iolite let out a huff but didn't turn to face Andesine, instead, opting to press the buttons faster and more sparatically. Andesine was confused and agitated at the lack of respond from Iolite and began to furiously repeat his name. "Iolite! Iolite! IOLITE! Iolite, iolite,Iolite!" He said beginning to rapidly shake the chair he sat at, tossing him back and forth.

Iolite slammed his fists against the controls and turned to Andesine, standing up out of the chair and looming over him. Andesine recoiled and took a few steps back sheepishly, now realizing the consequences that his actions might have caused him. Iolite took a deep breath and calmly stated, " I understand that you were literally born yesterday but we are, GALAXIES away, from the earth colony, it's gonna take some time" he said in a calmer tone. "Oh... Okay" Andesine said defeated, walking off to a solitary corner of the ship and plopping himself down.

The next few hours of the trip went by smoothly, Andesine was still wallowing in despair and Iolite stoically controlled the ship. After a few more hours of travel Adesine dawned a grim expression and stood up from the corner, walking over to Iolite and tapping him on the shoulder. "What is it now Andesine?" He said with a grumble. "Why did you shatter those gems?" Iolite stiffened up and remained silent for a moment, then proceeding to turn towards Andesine with a somber expression on his face. "Andesine...look, we had to- I had to do what was necessary to get us off of home world alive and safe". "But that, that's not right! They were going to shatter me! I was going to die and you saved me! You said you hated what they were doing and yet you went back on that and shattered two gems, why!?" " YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Iolite shouted.

" If I hadn't shattered them they would've done the same to us! You think they'd have any mercy towards two unauthorized gems sneaking into a hangar! No, we wouldn't have made it out alive! But your feeble mind seems to think that if we had spared them they'd have done the same for us! You have to make hard decisions In war and casualties are apart of that!" Iolite, said, completely furious with the gem standing before him.

Andesine hung his head down and when he looked up he was crying. "I'm sorry Iolite I had no idea! He sobbed. "Oh, Andesine, don't-Don't cry, I was just trying to tell you the hard truth about the situation we're in, I don't want you getting hurt" "*sniff* okay" Andesine said finally. Iolite smirked and said, "you know what, I think we can go a little bit faster. "What!? You said we couldn't!" Iolite chuckled as he turned back to the controls and engaged the hyperdrive, blasting off towards the Earth colony.

"Are you sure you want to do this I can go alone?" Rose said with a worried tone, "I'm absolutely positive! We can beat Homeworld together Rose!" "Haha, alright then let's go" She said as they darted out of the base and towards the rendezvous point of blue diamond and the Homeworld gem. "Where are they meeting?" Pearl asked as they pushed forward along the earthen terrain, "at the Cloud Arena, it won't be long before we reach it" Rose said, looking up at their destination.

As they approached the massive floating complex of pillars and spires Rose picked up Pearl and flew towards the structure, dropping Pearl on one of the pillars. On the platform were rows of aristocratic gems standing to the left and right sides of a path being cleared for a Sapphire in a dress and three Ruby guards. The dress clad gem spoke with blue diamond who sat inside her palanquin listening to every word she spoke. Their conversation was interrupted however when gasps of horror came from behind the blue gem. "We are the Crystal Gems!" Pearl and Rose shouted in unison.

Blue Diamond's palanquin stood up on 4 legs and strode off away from the Crystal Gems. A pair of quartz soldiers rushed towards Pearl who cut them down swiftly, their gems landing on the ground, it wasn't long before two more soldiers took their place, but to no avail, Pearl dealt with them as quickly as the last. the Ruby guards combined to form an even larger Ruby, Rose smirked and tilted her sword before dashing towards them and cutting them diagonally, the physical form of the combination dematerialized and the three rubies appeared again, Rose jumped towards them one last time destroying the physical forms of two of the rubies and landing on the ground. Pearl lunged forward, stopping in front of the sapphire preparing to cut her in half. But the last remaining Ruby guard jumped in the fray and grabbing the gem and shoving her out of harm. As they held together a bright light enveloped the gems and as it dissipated a completely different figure emerged. She wore red and blue garb, and ha red and blue hair that split the color down the middle. Pearl looked on in confusion, but quickly snapped out of her stupor to attack the gem, before she could however Rose grabbed her arm as said, "let's go" Pearl looked up at Rose the nervously said,"Uh, bye", with that the crystal gems lept up and out of sight.

The aristocrats stared in horror and anger as they gazed upon the being. "Unbelievable!", "disgusting!", "This is unheard of!" The figure began to glow and split up, forming the sapphire and the Ruby once again. Blue Diamond, seemingly appearing out of nowhere said, "Sapphire, this is not the scenario you described", "This, this is not what I saw! I-I don't know what happened!" The Sapphire pleaded, just as Blue Diamond was about to speak the Ruby got in the way of sapphire and blue diamond, saying, "Stop! It was me" she said,"Clearly, How dare you fuse with a member of my court" "Forgive me I-" "You will be broken for this!" Blue Diamond answered as the sapphire grabbed the Ruby's arm and sprinted across the platform, jumping off and into the darkness

" We're here" Iolite said, as they neared Earth and it's orbiting moon. "There's a checkpoint around the Earth they'll be checking our ship so just stay cool" he said, slowing down the ship as they neared a pair of giant pink crystal that shot a pink light from the bottom and the top of each crystal. As they past through the spires they began to glow brightly then flashed from glowing to not repeatedly. "What's happening?" Andesine asked in a panic. "They're signaling the checkpoint guards..." He said trailing off. The ship's video screen flickered on to reveal shadowed figures save for a pairs of glowing green eyes. "State your business" One of the figures said flatly, "I'm here to deliver some cargo" Iolite replied, pointing to the back of the ship. The figure appeared to press something on their console, illuminating the dark space, they could be seen staring at the other monitor, a long silence passed before they turned back to Iolite and said, "No shipments are scheduled to arrive until tomorrow, what are you doing here?" This time in a more stern tone.

"Uum" was all Iolite mumbled before disconnecting the feed and speeding the ship up once again. "Iolite what's happening!?" Andesine said frantically, "What do you me-oooohh no" Iolite said, cutting himself of as he looked in defeat at a monitor showing the giant crystals opening up and jettisoning out several ships that flew towards them. Iolite sped the ship up to as fast as it could go, trying in Vein to evade the enemy convoy, but to no avail the ships caught up to them with ease and began firing at them all at once.

Each shot hit the hull of the ship, pieces began to fall towards the Earth,and as the ship was pelted with shots it too began to fall towards the planet. "Iolite we're falling!" Andesine shouted, desperately shaking Iolite's chair, "I know I know!" Iolite shouted back, standing up out of the chair, and holding on to the side of the ship, crunching the metal beneath his grasp, "Andesine hold on to something!" Doing as he was told, he grabbed onto Iolite's arm and held tight. "NO, what are you doing hold on to something els-".

The ship descended to quickly, breaking through the Earth's atmosphere and disintegrating the front of the ship, leaving the two exposed as the interior of the ship began to heat up and catch fire. The remainder of the tattered ship headed towards a large overgrowth of jungle and destroyed all the trees on its descent. Finally crashing into the moist ground and pushing up a large trail in their wake. The ship slowed down and reached a complete stop, the sounds of the jungle echoing around the wreckage and the sounds of crackling fire on the charred ship and the surrounding brush, then suddenly, *BOOM* the ship exploded into thousands of pieces and set the jungle ablaze. And as the jungle and the ship molded together to become one smoldering ball of fire, it began to rain...

SO, this has been the third chapter I tried to make it as long as the story would allow for this one because I hadn't posted in weeks. From now on you should be able to expect a new chapter during every week and at the very most during the weekend. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
